


Remarkably Beautiful

by all_the_green_gems



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_green_gems/pseuds/all_the_green_gems





	Remarkably Beautiful

 They've been dancing around something real for months now. A growling blaze resting between them.

 

It's a four hour drive back home, done in her complete silence. Trying to keep his eyes on the road is ferociously difficult. John falters several times, stealing glances at Sherlock's soft expression as he wistfully looks out the window. His skin, porcelain pale even in its most sun-tanned times, is practically white-translucence in the glow of the street lamps they pass under. John wants so much to trace the high cheeks and the sharp yet soft curve of his narrow jaw.


End file.
